All In
All In was the inaugural season of the SAI franchise. The season saw 16 players fighting for the ultimate title of All In Champion. In the end, Newz (OldNewz) triumphed over both JB (_JB_) and Dylan L. (Halloween) in order to claim the championship with a final chip count of 19 to 11 to 10. Format The week began with a NON-LIVE “Dealer Challenge.” The winner of the “Dealer Challenge” was crowned The Dealer for the round. They were given immunity for the week and were given extra chips (see below) to assign to the remaining players. The last place player was deemed “on the brink” of elimination. The remaining players were given chips based on their placement in the challenge. (1st 1 chips, 2nd 2 chips etc.) These reset every in-game week. The next day, there was a LIVE “High Roller” challenge, where the winner of this, was named the High Roller for the round. The High Roller received immunity, and was responsible for naming one person to be “on the brink” of elimination, joining the player who received last place in the Dealer Challenge. After the challenge there was a random chip draw for the 3rd and final person “on the brink” of elimination. The amount of chips a player has in the bank was determined by how many chips they received during the Dealer Challenge. Those chips were then put into a randomizer where the person whose name is drawn would be the 3rd elimination candidate. After the “on the brink“ players are named, the remaining players (excluding Dealer & High Roller) voted to eliminate one of them. The player with the most votes would be eliminated and thus bust out of the game. Once the game got down to 4 players, the rules took a slight change. The final four competed in their final High Roller Challenge (No Dealer Challenge this Round). The person that came in 4th place was eliminated from the game. The remaining players would then be given chips based on their performance, 1st gets 7, 2nd gets 5, 3rd gets 3. This is the only time in the game players WANTED chips. The eliminated players from final 10 and onwards would now have their say in who wins. They will be the “jury”. However the further one made it in the game, the more power they had. Each juror was given chips they can give to the finalist they supported. The amount of chips each member of the jury was given was based on their placement in the game. (10th, 1 chip, 9th. 2 chips, etc.) They could distribute their chips however they’d like (give to all to one, or give all some) The finalist that was given the most chips was declared the winner of All In! Production Applications for All In opened on June 28th, 2017 and were open for roughly a week. 20 people applied for the season and 16 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from early-July 2017 to late July 2017. Cast |} Game Summary Elimination chart The contestant won the final jury vote and was declared the champion of All In. The contestant made it to the finale but lost the final jury vote. The contestant made it to the finale but was eliminated due to getting last place in the High Roller challenge. The contestant won the Dealer challenge for that episode. The contestant won the High Roller challenge for that episode. The contestant was placed On The Brink due to placing last in the Dealer challenge. The contestant was placed On The Brink due to being chosen by the High Roller. The contestant was placed On The Brink due to having their name drawn in the chip draw. The contestant was eliminated in that episode's vote while placing last in the Dealer challenge. The contestant was eliminated in that episode's vote while being chosen by the High Roller winner. The contestant was eliminated in that episode's vote while having their name drawn in the chip draw. Voting History *Due to their placements in the final challenge, Dylan L. received an additional 7 chips, Newz received an additional 5 chips, and JB received an additional 3 chips.